Question: A black necklace costs $$2$, and a popular red hat costs $5$ times as much. How much does the red hat cost?
Explanation: The cost of the red hat is a multiple of the cost of the black necklace, so find the product. The product is $5 \times $2$ $5 \times $2 = $10$ The red hat costs $$10$.